meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
15000 Miranthia, homeland of the dragons, is created, method unknown -9000 Era of the Dragon Queen -8749 Dragon Weapon Orbs are Created -8520 Lost Dragon Isle Created -8523 The Sealing of the Dragon Queen -7044 Dragon Civil War -6890 Hodan Dies -6243 Dragon Isles Created -6000 the Meridian Continent along with surrounding land masses are Created with terraforming Magic and populated over time by natural and magical means -1250 Eleyons Begin to serve Dragons -1129 Aerion Is born in Sindra -1004 Jarath Bay founded as the 1st Dragon Harbor in the Meridian Continent -1000 Start of the Elf/Dragon War -985 First pair of Elven Weapon orbs created (Farion and Death Strike) -984 Elixas and his army become Martyrs after stopping the first demon portal from opening in Miranthia. -773 Asyria Founded as the second Harbor made by Dragons -752 Aeroeth is Created -689 Gorgon Bay Conquered by the Dragons, residents thereafter working for the Dragons -664 Dragons leave Miranthia while sinking it into the Ocean -603 Creation of Lineth and Averlyn -444 Meridia Founded, originally just a place many armies camped at -432 Lemba is Born -325 Lemba is turned into a statue in the Temple of Storms -324 Many land masses in the meridian continent are drastically changed from teraforming -323 The Shrine of Storms is sunk into the ocean -322 The Cavern that later is turned into Tardek cracks open in the side of a mountain 0 Conclusion of The Elf/Dragon War, start of the Human Era Timeline, Dragon and Elven The Exodus begins 1 Knowlege of Prior events and the existence of Elves and Dragons lost to the world due to Elven enchantments 29 Tardek Founded and construction started 104 Meridia expanded from a trade stop to a full city 1332 Aelfield Founded 1344 Sywn Founded 4457 The Orc War Begins 4500 Dragons secretly gain control of Meridia 4507 Meridia becomes the trade capital of the region 4516 Ver starts building Ver's Spire 4572 Aadri founded, primarily as a new harbor to supply Meridia 4903 Perin Bay founded 4917 Castle Viria at Lake Viria discovered, it's reported haunted 5000 Nara is Born in Ver's Spire 5006 Larien is Born Ver's Spire 5008 Karla is Born in Jarath Bay 5016 Myst Thornstrider is Born in Red Oak Grove 5016 Zarah Nieve is Born in Meridia 5020 Ivy Thornstrider is Born in Red Oak Grove 5020 Athene Aitane is Born in Meridia 5037 Cult of the Damned's attempt to summon the Dark Lord's Avatar (The Tarrasque) thwarted 5100 Alyssiah is born on the coast north of Aadri 5126 Events in Chronicles of Zalli Vorag Start 5126 Legion is Created 5127 Start of the Great Demon War 5177 Castle Viria is sacrificed to temporarily cover the demon portal 5227 Battle of Lureth, Demons stop coming from the Meridia Portal 5237 End of The Great Demon War, Demon hunting becomes a common occupation for the next 100 years 5245 Humans begin rebuilding Meridia 5298 Woods is born in the forests around Meridia 5305 Dan is born in Meridia 5307 Eve is born in Meridia 5308 Vice is born in Gorgon Bay 5327 Start of The Chronicles of Dan 5335 End of Chronicles of Dan, Elven Plane of War 5340 Return of the Elves to the world 5341 Mistlea is restored as the primary Elven City 5392 Sylmeria is born in Mistlea 5412 Sylmeria is exiled from Mistlea after showing signs of having Dragon Blood 5504 Order of Ascension is Created in Asyria 5537 2nd Sealing of the Dragon Queen, The Secret War 5540 Order of Ascension is disbanded 5542 Einkil is killed by a Lava Troll Patrol in the depths of Tardek 5578 Edward Dies of liver failure 5592 Raithe Dies of old Age 5609 Lemba, the last known person in posession of Farion, Dies 5636 Miranthia rises from the ocean 5637 The Second Great Demon War Begins 5655 The Second Great Demon WarEnds 5665 Humans begin rebuilding Meridia, Again 5685 Gamaliel Reynault Dies of old age 5995 Dragons send in small groups of elites to begin undermining the world for the return of the dragons 6000 Dragons begin The Second Dragon War by taking back most of Meridia and Miranthia 6000 Rebellions against the Dragons begins, starting with The Silencing of the Messengers 6154 Sylmeria finds someone to keep the Dragon Weapon Orbs Safe 6176 Sylmeria Dies of Old age in Mistlea